The Journal Tells What is Forgotten
by animefans49
Summary: Hikaru, for some reason, cannot remember his last year in middle school. He remembers only waking up with the whole year blank to him. Kaoru has strange reactions to talking about it. One journal could solve everything. HikaruXKaoru twincest!
1. Chapter 1: A Mystery and its Journal

I got an e-mail request from a reader of my ShikaxKiba story to do another fanfiction because only writting one fiction sometimes makes a writter bored and unable to update. Which is true for me... So they wanted me to do a twin fanfic about the twins of Ouran High School, which I just finished! Sorry if some of the facts are screwed up... Anyway, if there is anything I need to fix tell me in a review! This story I'm going to try to understand Japanese School years which I did research. I've also tried to make the chapter longer than my other story. Lets hope this story gets some good reviews, also... I do not own the show or the characters, though if I did I'd be a happy girl XD. Enjoy!!! Kyou

* * *

All I wanted was for my brother's happiness, and what reason is there for that? Hikaru and I used to be in our own world, and yet… I was pushing him away from just the two of us and trying to get him to see that he…loved Haruhi. Well maybe not "loved"… liked, had a crush on, whatever you want to call it. Though was his motive really pure at heart? I was doing this because I wanted him to be happy as my brother, but I also… didn't want anything like that to happen again.

* * *

Though in a giant mansion, you never really needed to clean out old stuff due to cluttering, but there was a room, a giant room, in which we kept things from our childhood in. We decided to go in there today, a cold November day after school. We found all sorts of things and remembered our younger years as if we were so much older than we are, simply freshmen in high school. 

Hikaru was looking in the closet to find our middle school uniforms, "I know it was only last year but… why there isn't anything from last year in here?"

I froze. The last thing I want on my mind is our senior year in middle school, which yes only was last year but… "What does it matter? It's like you said, only last year." I mentally tried to recover though I could feel my body shaking. Luckily it wasn't noticeable from the distance between the two of us.

"Well it was the first year we were in the host club! And our last year in middle school… Then again it is weird I can't really remember most of what happened. I get angry that…" Hikaru trailed off and closed the closet, finally continuing what he was saying once he traveled to the other side to rummage through more stuff. "I'm mad that I can't remember what happened. There are times Honey-sempai or Tamaki are telling stories to Haruhi about the first year. And my mind is… just blank."

Kaoru's body began to almost crumble from the stress caused by Hikaru's ranting. His body was about to collapse so he grabbed onto a box and lightly plumped himself on his knees, making it look like he was looking at something behind the box when he was shaking madly. He swallowed hard before talking so that he knew he wouldn't give hints to his older twin that he was…. like this.

"Hikaru it wasn't that big of a deal, the point is it wasn't that good to the point you don't remember it. Last thing on your mind…" His throat was dry and he kept his mouth shut, telling himself mentally to just calm down.

"I remember waking up with the whole year blank, I was in an accident ri-" Hikaru turned to look at Kaoru when he noticed he was on the floor behind the boxes. "What the hell are you doing, Kaoru?" He slowly made his way through the jungle of boxes and old toys and other such objects of the years gone by.

Kaoru sensed before his brother questioned him that he was starting to come over and was about to completely panic. Calm down… damn it… nothing bad is going to happen! His body's shaking was taken down from extreme levels though he was slightly sweaty and his eyes a little pale as he glanced up at Hikaru pouting, "Someone is being nosey."

Hikaru gave him a questioned look, slight concern for why he was shaking but decided it was none of his concern if it stopped soon. The room wasn't cold enough for them to have chills, plus they still wore their school uniforms which is a jacket.

Kaoru stood up with weak knees and gave a weak smile that Hikaru wasn't looking at him to see, "I'll be right back." He slowly made his way out and then Hikaru looked around alone.

It was within those moments that he found something that belonged to his senior year of middle school; well the dates on the cover of the notebook were the years they entered and left the school. Hikaru pulled the book from under a box and blew on it, to find his brother's handwriting on the cover. "'Kaoru's Journal'," Hikaru read with his eyebrows raised. Now this is interesting, he looked on the inside cover to see a picture of their graduating class. So he found something to lead him to what he had forgotten.

Suddenly he heard Kaoru's footsteps echoing from down the hall. Hikaru slid the notebook into his jacket and hid it when he looked over to his brother and said, "I've had enough memories for one day. You can continue looking for now." Before hearing Kaoru's reply he just walked on by him, then hurried down the hall and shut the door behind him when he entered their room.

Hikaru took the notebook back out and studied the cover, then simply flipped through the pages, there were a few pictures that he didn't really study, some pages looked as though they had gotten something spilled on them, but otherwise it was just Kaoru's memories of last year. He looked through the first few days, simple graduating ceremonies, pulling pranks on stupid girls who asked them out, and it went in long detail about the first few host club sessions. It was funny to read how Kaoru saw everything, then there was their first reaction to the whole twin routine they did.

He only read the first month of the journal and then hid the notebook in his school stuff so it looked like just another notebook. Dinner was coming soon so Hikaru decided with the free time he jumped on the bed backwards and relaxed, staring at the ceiling. It made him realize that his younger brother was jumpy on the subject of last year… Wonder why. Well, won't have to for long, now that he had his diary… let's hope he wrote down why.

Kaoru barely opened the door and looked in, "There you are Hikaru." He looked much better, the color in his face returned, his eyes were no longer pale, his body wasn't shaking and all the sweat was gone. He opened the door more and walked in. He looked around before saying anything, and then finally he said something. "That was a little weird what happened earlier. When I finally came back you decided to leave." His eyes went back to wondering the room.

"Your point…?" Hikaru questioned, rolling on his side to study his brother not trying to be rude but probable was.

"I was just making sure you were okay…" He frowned, "Is that so wrong?"

"No its not…" Hikaru started to look around the room as well, before he looked directly at Kaoru, "You were shaking earlier. So am I allowed to ask if you're okay?"

Kaoru's eyes widened, Hikaru raised an eyebrow when Kaoru just said, "Don't know what you're talking about…" He definitely knew what he meant.

Hikaru decided not to make his brother suffer anymore and let it go. "Okay, well let's go eat dinner then." The two got up, Hikaru followed Kaoru out of the room, glancing at his school stuff before shutting the door behind him. Kaoru's journal could tell him what he couldn't tell Hikaru himself… Whether he wants him to know or not.

* * *

That next day in the host club, the theme was in a hospital. Haruhi had suggested it saying how the girls in her class were going crazy over the "hot doctors" in that soap opera. Kyouya supplied them with everything they needed. When Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru came up together, being from the same class, to the third music room, it looked exactly like a hospital room. 

The twins were definitely used to this, and went around looking at every detail of the room. Hikaru went back to the middle of the room, "Wow, our king has done it again it seems!" He was using sarcasm but Tamaki took it seriously.

"Why nothing but the best for the beautiful girls of Ouran high school!" He went around the room in his usual dramatic manner, while doing this Mori walked in with Honey sitting on his shoulders, Honey ignored Tamaki and looked around the room amazed.

Kyouya then, tired of Tamaki's wild antics, popped his bubble. "This was all Haruhi's idea to begin with, and second off it was thanks to the family I come from it was easy to transform this room into what you see." Satisfied with Tamaki's sudden silence, him sulking in the corner, Kyouya went on. "Now as you know, thanks to Haruhi's bright thinking…" He glanced at the girl that only they and a few others knew she even was a girl, who starred dully at the host club, he adjusted his glasses then continued. "We have this new theme that should be a big success. Now of course, everyone will be dressing up as doctors… Except Honey-sempai and Kaoru."

Hikaru glanced at Kaoru, knowing what was coming, or so he thought. He thought Kyouya would make Kaoru a nurse. Kaoru thought the same thing and gulped at the stupid thought of it all.

Honey tilted his head and thought for a moment, "Ooooooh! Then what will we be if we aren't doctors!!??" He questioned.

Kyouya cleared his throat, "Why you'll be patients." He grinned. "You'll both be stuck in bed unless you want to show around your patient gown." He grinned with an evil aura surrounding him, his smile too nice.

Haruhi sighed in relief; for once it wasn't her who had to do something different. Being the girl, there are a few things she either has to do different or can't do. She was glad for not being a damn nurse.

Honey and Kaoru's reactions were definitely different from the others. Honey shouted in delight, he could take a nap in his bed while technically doing stuff for the host club, and Takashi would be his doctor!!! But as for Kaoru, the thought of him just sitting around or laying in bed was dull… he didn't mind the gown since he wasn't going to be forced to walk around in it. Let's hope Kyouya doesn't make him do that… He changes his mind so damn often.

* * *

"If you were to be in a coma, I'd be utterly devastated! I'd never let them unplug your precious life princess…" Tamaki said holding a girl's hands in his own, looking over dramatic, as always. Yet she seemed to love every minute of it, her face flustered as if her life was complete this way. "I'd work the rest of my days, I'd be by your side always, waiting the perfect day in which you would open your eyes and smile at me who does not deserve such kindness." 

"Oh… Tamaki-kun!" She practically was in heaven; she smiled at her with a job well done.

The club was acting as if Tamaki had never tried to leave in order to see his mother once again. Kyouya was in some corner, not doing actual host club work but making calculations and keeping track of other such information.

Four girls, three on the left side and one on the right, sat by Honey's bed. His "injury" was a broken leg, which was supported by a sling that held his left leg off the bed in order to be perfectly adjusted. The first girl asked him, "Oh poor Honey-sempai! Can I get you anything?" The other girls asked the same question shortly after.

Honey shook his head and smiled a giant smile, hold his bunny who's name was Bunbun, "Oh no!!! I wouldn't want to bother you girls! Doctor Takashi is already getting cake for me!!! I need nothing else! Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut, thanks for asking!" He grinned and the girls squealed.

Takashi walked over with his usual blank position, wearing black pants with a black shirt and a white doctor's jacket that went all the way down to behind his ankles. He towered over them for a moment, holding a tray with cake for Honey on it. "I got the cake for you," he said simply.

Honey's smile grew more happy and sweet, "YAY!!!" He stat straight up as Takashi walked over past the only girl on the right and sat in the empty chair. He got some of the cake on the fork and started feeding Honey. The girls squealed again but louder.

As for Haruhi, who wore what the others were wearing except the shirt under her doctor's coat was red not black, was talking small talk with two girls who were amazed and touched by the things they were talking about.

Though the most watched performance, with seven girls watching, was doctor Hikaru and the patient Kaoru who just "woke up from a coma". The girls watched, most of them looked like they couldn't afford to blink as they waited for Kaoru to speak.

Kaoru started the act by looking around as if seeing the world for the first time.

Hikaru looked at him, "Kaoru!?" He hugged Kaoru close to him. "I didn't think you'd ever wake up…" He backed up from the hug a little, to look into Kaoru's innocent eyes.

Well, innocent in this act of theirs anyway.

Kaoru's eyes starred deeply into Hikaru's, "Hi…karu?" He questioned blankly, "What happened?" He questioned, the point was he had been in this coma for years and Hikaru…

"I became a doctor to try to, at my own hand, wake you up!" He got closer, their noses touching, for most guys being this close to each other would be a bit extreme, but for them it was quite necessary.

"Hikaru… you didn't have to-" Kaoru was cut off by Hikaru gently putting his finger to his younger brother's lips to shush him.

"Its okay… what's done is done. I'm just so happy to see you awake…. To hold you…. to hear your voice say my name…" He looked more dramatic now.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru said in response, supposed to be looking touched by his brother's words.

All the girls had hearts in their eyes and all talked in unison, "Brotherly love is sooo beautiful!!!" One girl fell over from delight, others continued to watch, two girls squealed and all the girls' faces were flustered.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru sat in their limo; the driver closed the door and got back in front in order to drive them home. 

"Today's performance was so great! Did you see the look on their faces!?" Hikaru laughed his arm around his brother. This meant nothing as gestures like this between them meant anything beyond the ordinary.

Kaoru felt the warmth coming from his brother's arm and was enjoying it too much to remember that Hikaru said something. "Hello?" Hikaru laughed after Kaoru realized he was spacing out.

Kaoru blushed barely and then laughed lightly, "Yup! We get to those girls so easily!" He laughed and his brother hugged him closer. Kaoru's heart began to beat faster but he ignored it.

They finally got home, Kaoru parted ways with his brother after they went upstairs to the bathroom. Hikaru went down to their room and sat on their bed. He opened his school bag and reached for the notebook to continue reading through it.

* * *

I made a few mistakes, like forgetting to rewrite the beginning of this chapter so it wasn't first person, or if I should've remembered to change Honey to Hunny... PLEASE DON'T KILL ME DX Kyou 


	2. Chapter 2: A Festival and a Girl

Hello everyone! Kyou (animefans49) here and I'd like to finally present chapter 2! Sorry for the delay, its only because of the fact that I have a convention coming up and I need to prepare things, and everything is being done last minute. Plus I've been trying to update my other story before this weekend when the convention actually is. Oh well, I might not get the other one posted until after so those who read this one consider yourselves LUCKY! XD Anyway, this chapter does contain some graphic (PERVERTED) situations, nothing too major but this story does contain stuff like that o.O If you haven't noticed by now I only have one story that isn't rated M for Mature... Nothing is wrong with me! Anyway, enjoy chapter 2 and leave reviews.

* * *

Nothing that interesting had happened in the first month, so Hikaru had only really skimmed through it, though when it came to the host club stuff, he read into more detail about that. So, Hikaru had finished all of April and got to May. May… that is the month that……

KAORU'S JOURNAL! THE BEGINNING OF MAY!

Well, today we started planning for the school trip; the one back in 6th grade was OK but not any fun… I wonder where we'll end up going. They decided to leave it to the students to come up with where they would like to go for their school trip. Each class would come up with an idea, then all the ideas would be presented at an assembly and every student would vote for the final destination. There is absolutely no place our school wouldn't allow us to go due to money issues, so once again I'm glad I was born rich. I am not spoiled…

A few ideas were thrown in, me and Hikaru contributed nothing, and they were all places everyone had already been, just one of their favorite places to go to. "Hawaii? It never gets old!" "What about France?" Yup, the ideas got more and more old, they class couldn't think of any places that would actually be fun, meaning me and Hikaru definitely found them not fun what so ever; maybe we just won't go this year…

But that was when Hikaru, who I thought was sleeping during this dumbass discussion, raised his hand and was called on. "Lets do something not so… high class?"

The entire room suddenly felt too still, I thought the air in the room felt much heavier, some starred at him as if he was nuts. But Hikaru decided to go on, "I mean, where haven't we all gone? We've gone to the most expensive and exotic places in the world. A commoner place would be more interesting than going somewhere we've all already gone." Hikaru's face didn't show any signs of feeling stupid or nervous, though we do act pretty much the same, if it was me who had gotten that idea, I probably wouldn't be able to say it.

After a long and painful class, Hikaru's idea was submitted for our class. Well, we'll see what happens, we don't vote until after our first set of mid-terms, so I'll write more then, no use in writing about studying. Boring as hell to read later! Bye for now.

* * *

Hikaru was called down to dinner after just barely finishing that entry. So far nothing abnormal happened, though Hikaru tried to grasp the thought of this idea coming to him before he met Haruhi. He never had paid them much attention, and yet a year before he started getting interested in anything like that, he had suggested they go to a commoner place? Maybe his interest could've started before Haruhi and she just re-triggered it….

Hikaru had been on his way downstairs, when he decided to wash his hands off before eating since the book had been covered in dust. When he looked down at his hands they were pretty dirty.

He opened the door and washed his hands in the sink that was made of marble and always had that brand new shine to it. The fossit was silver because most of the other bathrooms already had gold, and again, with that new shine to it even though it was a month old. Hikaru grasped the handle in his hand and slowly turned the hot water on, while he was letting go he pushed down on a silver container of expensive soap

While he was washing his hands he felt himself thinking of Haruhi, the girl member of the host club. She always got to class early, though Hikaru and Kaoru barely got to class on time in the first place. Maybe if he told Kaoru he had got called down to the school for a prank that he had done by himself, he could just go to school early and talk to Haruhi just the two of them. Now why the hell would he want that? What is so interesting about such a weird girl who doesn't even care if people think she is a boy or a girl?

He looked up after turning the water off and his face was turning a rose colored red. Hikaru closed his eyes while drying his hands and re-opened them in an image of what would happen tomorrow if he went to school early:

Hikaru opened the door to see only a few students even there, and Haruhi in their usual seat, reading a novel like the model student she was would be expected to do. He walked over and sat next to her and then leaned in close to her ear when she didn't notice, "Hi Haaaaaaaaaaaruhi!"

Haruhi must've noticed him and didn't even give him a glance, she didn't seem surprised for that to happen, so she closed her book and starred at him for a moment before opening her mouth. "Is it so necessary to be loud in the morning?" She looked over expecting to see Kaoru, "Where is Karou? Speaking of which, you are in class early."

"Oh Kaoru will be here at the usual time, I just came by to talk to you alone for once…" Hikaru now starred at the window with a blushing face.

"Yeah, I have needed to talk to you alone for once… No host club around, nothing major going around and your Siamese twin isn't with you." She turned to look at him and leaned over to him and starred directly into his eyes. Her face had gone from pale too slightly red like the blush that went across his face. "What do you think of me as, Hikaru?"

Hikaru found himself suddenly feeling bold, he took advantage of her closeness to him and put his arms around her and held her close. "Haruhi… you know I-"

"You don't need to say it," she looked up at him and went up to his face with her eyes closed about to kiss him.

Hikaru shook his head and started back down the stairs. Why was he having weird fantasies like Tamaki does? It was weird, too weird.

* * *

Kaoru found himself in bed next to his brother, both in sleeping pants; his brother was telling him he had to go to school early. Kaoru had always looked forward to the rides to and from school; he doesn't remember the last time he actually had to go alone with the limo driver if you count him. "Why?"

"The principal wants to talk to me about a prank I did when I went to the bathroom during class today. He won't get me in trouble cause otherwise you know, our family might sue, but he just wants to try to talk me into not doing something again and I didn't feel like arguing. Don't tell anyone though, just another secret between us?" Hikaru hugged Kaoru close, "Okay?"

Kaoru lost his train of thought and hugged back, "I guess." Kaoru waited until Hikaru fell asleep instantly after that, until laying his head on his older brother's chest and listening to his heart beat. It was a sound of pure bliss, and it put him to sleep still in his brother's arms.

* * *

Kaoru awoke the next morning with Hikaru gone, like he had said he would, so he decided to take a shower before going. He walked into the bathroom for their room. After he checked for towels in there, he took off his sleeping pants and was about to remove his boxers when he heard the sound of the glass shower door opening. Shocked that he heard it, Kaoru looked over to see his brother covered in hot water and completely naked. "Hi-Hikaru!?"

"Oh hello there Kaoru," he smiled at him, and walked over and hugged him, his naked wet body touching him. "Didn't expect to see me, did ja?"

"No… you did say you'd be going to school early…" Kaoru became flustered even though it was his twin brother, so the body looked pretty much like his, except a little more muscle, and a bigger…. Kaoru shook his head; he needed to stop looking down there.

Hikaru's smile turned into a giant grin. "Like what you see?" His grin then turned into a smirk when Kaoru's face turned bright red. "We might be twins but we do have our differences… Kaoru my face is up here!" Hikaru's smirk grew when Kaoru had been dazed by Hikaru's most private area. "I didn't think you were that big of a perv, my sweet little Kaoru."

Kaoru couldn't believe what was happening, he considered that his brother was playing with his mind, he considered his brother only meant it as a little joke, but Kaoru couldn't resist even if it was. He admired every feature on his brother's body, the tan skin coated in hot water fresh from a bath, his build that was barely bigger than his own, though Kaoru knew it was, everything about his brother was perfect in Kaoru's eyes.

Hikaru suddenly whispered into Kaoru's ear, "Is Kaoru excited?" He smirked even more at his brother's sudden new embarrassment.

Kaoru was the deepest shade of red known to man, his brother had turned him on and cause he was hugging him he could tell the moment it happened. Now his brother is going to know that he was gay, and maybe even that he-

Hikaru kissed Kaoru deeply and held their bodies close together. Kaoru's eyes widened at the sudden touch of his brother's lips upon his own, but couldn't resist his biggest desire. He kissed his brother back and wrapped his arms around him. He felt something trying to get in his mouth; he then realized it was his brother's tongue trying to enter his mouth. Kaoru allowed it entry by opening his mouth and Hikaru entered without hesitation.

During their make out session, Hikaru removed his right arm from the hug and moved his hand down to Kaoru's sleeping pants and reached inside and in his boxers to grab the erection he created.

Kaoru's eyes shot open and he was coated in a light blanket of sweat, his blanket had been kicked off the bed, and the dream really caused Kaoru to get erected. The dream had seemed very real, but at the same time too far from the truth. He very well knew better than anyone, better than Hikaru himself, that Hikaru liked Haruhi. He was straight then…

Kaoru sat up, disappointed, and then made his way to the bathroom to deal with his problem.

* * *

Hikaru's plan was 100 failure. Everything had gone like he had planned, he left early, he got to school, but when he got to class Haruhi wasn't there. Hikaru sat at his desk and banged his head into the desk muttering "dammit" ever time his head hit the desk; he stopped after a minute and simply thought this trough. Maybe Haruhi would still get here early; she's running only a tad bit late.

He sat there for what seemed like forever, being a person who gets bored easily, waiting for anything can get boring, especially when he's by himself. Hikaru took out Kaoru's diary finally after four minutes of almost going mentally insane.

KAORU'S JOURNAL! THE MIDDLE OF MAY!

Sorry I haven't written, its just I decided to pack for the school trip myself. Exams were a pain in the ass but me and Hikaru got through without any failing grades. Now, to tell about what happened about the school trip voting. Most of the ideas from every other class were pretty much the same, and our class was Hikaru's "go to a commoner place" idea, which did win by a landslide.

But the next question was where specifically to go. There was an assembly where the principal decided to tell us what we were going to do. Hikaru and I didn't pay much attention; we had got ourselves slingshots and decided to fling paper at random kids' heads. Though I do know where we are going. We settled upon a traditional styled bath house that the school rented out the whole place. It was two towns over, so we would also travel there by train.

It sounds pretty exciting! I mean it's a bath house with a bunch of kids we know, think of the pranks we could pull. Hikaru and I could also see how commoners live, or at least a little and it'll be interesting. Plus we've never ridden a train.

The trip started Monday, and we'd get back Friday, today is Sunday by the way. Hikaru and I decided to make the experience more interesting by packing our stuff ourselves.

OK well Hikaru is bugging me about what else I should pack so I'll write about what happens tomorrow!

* * *

Hikaru was going to read the next page when somebody tapped his shoulder. He looked over expecting to maybe see Haruhi but it was Kaoru, he then glanced at the clock quickly to not make Kaoru think he was disappointed to see him, class just started.

Kaoru sat down next to him. "So how was the crappy experience, Hikaru?"

"What?" Hikaru suddenly remembered the lie he told Kaoru to avoid suspicion from him. "Oh yeah, boring as hell. He just went on like 'never do that again' and what you'd think they'd say. In other words, nothing that really matters."

Kaoru was going to just say "okay" but then he realized he had been so happy about the hug from Hikaru yesterday he didn't ever ask what he should've to begin with. "Hikaru, what exactly did you do?"

Hikaru froze; he forgot to come up with what he actually did! Luckily, the teacher came in and told the two to be quiet. How would he avoid that question the rest of the day?

* * *

Kaoru seemed to have forgotten to ask Hikaru again, so he decided it was safe. They headed up to the host club and opened the door to find out the host club was actually canceled for the day.

Tamaki was going all over the room crying hysterically, Kyouya looked exhausted. He had been trying to calm him down but he gave up and was sitting on the ground catching his breath. Mori sat on the couch with Honey on his lap who had teary filled eyes. The twins were about to ask what was wrong when they had both remembered in unison with their actions of raising their arms before they were going to talk to realize that: Haruhi was home with a fever.

"MY HARUHI IS SICK AND HERE I AM AT SCHOOL!? NOOOO HOST CLUB TODAY!!! MOM COME WITH ME TO SEE HARUHI!" Tamaki screeched and dropped to his knees next to Kyouya.

Kyouya, who was called mom, glared at him, "It's only a fever! You are an insane person!" He had made Tamaki's crying even more hysteric and sighed and patted him on the head, "Fine I'll go with you to see Haruhi. This is getting added to her debt, causing us to lose a day of doing the host club." He smiled his usual decent yet you could sense the evil smile.

Hikaru looked at Kaoru who had a dull expression on his face, "Let's force Tamaki to let us go! You know Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai will end up going too! But Tamaki hates us going the most…"

"Why should we go? She's sick, we could catch it." Kaoru argued, not wanting to watch his brother in a giddy mood over Haruhi.

"We are her friends, we should at least check on her!" Hikaru glared slightly then his eyes became a little less intense when he tilted his head from side to side, "Don't you care if she really is okay?"

Kaoru sighed and shrugged, "Well I do, its just we might get sick but oh well. No risks and life would be dull…" Kaoru looked at the ground while Hikaru smiled and ran over knocking Tamaki onto the ground in order to get him to let everyone else go.

"Hikaru… notice me…" Kaoru muttered, but shook it off and joined his brother in the torture of the "king" of the host club, Tamaki.

Honey looked up at Mori with the tears clean clear from his eyes, "So he does have a crush on his brother, right Takashi?"

Mori, the gigantic member of the host club, simply nodded and muttered, "Hai."


	3. Chapter 3: A Key and the Arrival

Kyou is here, and if you go on my main page, you shall see that I will be posting another chapter for this story tomorrow, and then Friday! So yay, I wasn't having fun writting this, so I was worried I might not make it, on my 2nd day of these major deadlines, but I got into it later, so its ok! Yup, anyway, enjoy! Also, there will be an interview at the end of each chapter but THIS WEEK ONLY! Its a special event, if you care enjoy the story! Kyou-chama

* * *

Tamaki was in a hurry to be the first to reach Haruhi's apartment door, while the others were all just getting out of the limo, he was already there. By the time everyone else caught up, they found him frozen, as if something scared him to death.

"Oh… I see," Kyouya said, standing behind him, adjusting his glasses, "Tamaki appears to be afraid that Haruhi's father might be home," he grinned evilly, then went back to a normal "innocent" face.

Hikaru snuck over to Tamaki and whispered in his ear; "Well if it isn't _you…_" mimicking Haruhi's fathers voice as best he could. As a result, Tamaki shrieked so loud that a few people on the street opened their doors looking around scared to death as well. He ran over and hid behind Kyouya, at first glaring at Hikaru, and then his eyes filled with tears and him waving his arm around in a tantrum, pointing at Hikaru. "Mom how could he do that!?" He continued to whine.

"Now now dad," Kyouya said, with his usual smile, "Let us all just go in already, remember what happened last time we visited?"

That's when the whole group remembered all the commoners giving them trouble and looking at them in awe, causing such a commotion.

"Bu-but what if he's in there?" Tamaki tugged on Kyouya's sleeve. "He hates me, yes he does…" He pouted and had an over dramatic look in his eyes.

"Oh look, a key!" Hikaru found on the ground, "How irresponsibly lucky of us to come upon such a useful thing!" He went to the door and put the key into the lock.

Tamaki twitched, Kyouya glanced over, Honey made a little squeak noise, Mori stared off into space, and Kaoru wished he didn't come.

Then Hikaru got the door open. It creaked open as he opened it slowly, only to notice it appeared like no one was even home. Tamaki fell down the stairs in relief, then recovered quickly only to run right inside past everyone. It all went by so fast. Hikaru, losing his temper with Tamaki, then rushed in after him, everyone else slowly made their way in, and Kaoru, in the back of the group, closed the door behind them.

Haruhi's ears twitched, hearing the_ oh so familiar noise_ of the group, and sat up. "Oh great… I knew this would happen…" She muttered to herself, and then coughed. She fell back instantly, too tired to sit up like that.

Tamaki and Hikaru got the door open and both tried to enter at the same time, then filling up the space with two people, neither one could enter unless one of them let the other go in first. The rest of the group got there, and Kaoru sighed. Kyouya, who lost his patients right when they got there, pinched Tamaki who fell backward with a scream.

Hikaru, who was now in her room, noticed the irritated look on her face, "Uh… Did we wake you…?" He asked nervously.

"Of course you did…" Haruhi glared at them, she would've yelled but her throat hurt too much to even try to raise her voice.

Hikaru was about to say something else when Tamaki ran straight past him and was sitting next to where Haruhi was lying, "Oh Haruhi! How horrible… I feel so bad for you…"

"You mean that I'm sick… or that you guys are bothering me at my home again?" She stared at the idiot dully.

Tamaki acted like she didn't say that, "Well no need to worry now, daddy is here to take care of you!" He smiled and held a rose out to her, then winked.

"Hmph…" Hikaru pouted angrily and then was joined by Kaoru, "How can a smart girl end up with him of all people? It won't ever happen; he needs to give up…"

Kaoru wanted to tell him "You should give up", but couldn't bring himself to be so cruel. So instead, he decided to just say something favoring neither guy, "Well our king is too stubborn. He appears to be very affectionate of her now that he knows why he feels the way he does."

"I'm better for her…" He muttered, not caring if Kaoru heard him. Kaoru pretended he didn't.

Honey looked at Kaoru and Hikaru, worried about them both, then made his way over to Haruhi. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaru-chan!" He smiled at her, "I'm glad to see you! I'm sorry though that this time you can't cook for us…" He pouted his lips cutely.

Haruhi smiled at him, and then reached over to rub his head, "Its ok."

Hikaru and Tamaki were both jealous and wished they thought to say that to her first.

* * *

The group couldn't stay long, and so they left an hour later. Kyouya had to drag Tamaki away, who was crying to stay just a few more minutes, but he reminded him Haruhi's dad would be home soon, which shut him up.

Four limos waited outside of Haruhi's apartment, the one in the front for Kyouya, then the next one for Tamaki, the one after that for the Hitachiin twins, then finally the limo in the back for Mori and Honey-sempai. They all departed, and were being driven home.

As the twins sat in the limo, Hikaru was wearing the weirdest grin on his face. Kaoru kept glancing at him, every glance made it seem more suspicious, he finally caved and asked his brother, "What's with the grin?"

Hikaru said nothing, but instead shoved his hand into his pocket, and showed him Haruhi's spare house key. "Never gave it back," he said, still grinning, as he put it away. "Like I'll ever use it, but the thought that I can is still so…. Ya know?"

Kaoru was speechless; his brother now could go to Haruhi's apartment whenever he pleased. The first thing that popped into his head was Hikaru, sneaking out of the bed they slept together in carefully, getting dressed, and sneaking off to Haruhi's apartment in the middle of the night. Though he sighed in relief knowing Hikaru isn't that bold when it comes to her.

"What?" Hikaru tilted his head, curious. "You think I shouldn't have?"

"Well… I mean, like you said, you probably won't get a chance to use it, but what if Haruhi's dad needs it? Or Haruhi? Then they see it's gone, and one of them is locked out of the house, or they assume someone can now break into thei-"

"No one is going to break into that little apartment!" Hikaru snapped annoyed, "I doubt they'll go that into a missing key."

"Well what if it's someone who knows who lives there?" Kaoru said, now annoyed as well at Hikaru's stupid behavior.

"But you know I'm the one who has the key, not some weirdo…" He grumbled, folding his arms and staring at his feet.

"They might assume that the person who has the key will rape Haruhi-"

"I keep saying I'm the one who has it though!" Hikaru snapped and looked at him, as if he was about to kill Kaoru like some sort of animal hunting its prey.

"But they don't know that!!" Kaoru screamed at him, very irritated. "You just don't get it, incase that's true, they'll have to change their lock and BUY new keys for it…"

Hikaru was now the one who was speechless, what if Haruhi had to cut back on eating in order to afford to switch the locks, for her personal safety? They don't know there isn't any harm, but for the best, they do it anyway. Then he just made Haruhi's life harder.

"Well then tomorrow after school I'll take it back…" He sighed at himself, feeling like a jerk.

Kaoru's eyes softened automatically at the sight of his brother's guilt, he yelled at him, they had a REAL fight, and he made his brother feel so guilty…

"Hey, I'll take it back for you…" Kaoru slid in his seat over to right next to Hikaru, and grabbed his hand in a comforting motion, "It isn't like you planed for that to happen, you just saw a chance and took it. Just next time… think first, alright?" Kaoru smiled, and his heart beat faster in his chest.

Hikaru looked lost, then smiled at Kaoru, "You know what? You're right!" He grinned, and held onto Kaoru's hand too. "But you don't have to do that…"

"I feel bad for yelling at you though, it's the least that I could do…" Kaoru felt the warmth from his brother's hand and blushed slightly.

"Hm… Alright, if you insist!" He laughed and Kaoru joined him, they made up so easily, the two could never stand being mad at each other.

* * *

The next day, an hour after the twins got home from school, Kaoru had left to return the key, and Hikaru was alone with nothing to do. He looked around, easily bored, he went upstairs and grabbed hold of Kaoru's journal, and opened up to the page he had book marked:

KAORU'S JOURNAL! ABOUT TO ARRIVE AT THE TOWN!

Hey, well as the title of this segment states, we are about to arrive in the town where this year's school trip is taking place: a commoner's bath house. Well, obviously, we can't stay there, it's a bath house, so it has a sister hotel next store, where the majority of the people using the bath house usually stay. I think we are about ten minutes away from arrival.

Anyway, riding on the train was so interesting; it had different sections with sliding doors where four people could sit together, and then a window showing the outside world passing us by. Of course, I and Hikaru sat together. He kept on saying how interesting this trip will be, and I agree.

Though I also don't understand how going to a bath house is so much fun, its just… well, bathing… isn't it? Now it seems a little suspicious, anyway, it doesn't matter.

Now its five minutes until arrival, like it matters anyway, we can't do anything much tonight except get assigned our hotel rooms. Most of the time, with trips like these, if you pair the kids off badly, it could end up in law suits, as for Hikaru and me, we got that already set up. They wouldn't dare separate us, because if they did, who knows the trouble we'd get into with the kids we were forced to stay with…

Oh we are about to get there, so we have to get our stuff and be ready to get out when it stops, I'll write on the trip home!

* * *

FLASHBACK

(This isn't a journal entry, so Hikaru won't know about this; only what Kaoru will decide to write, well later!)

MONDAY:

The middle school seniors of the rich school all got off the train, lugging around whatever it is that each student brought. They were huddled together, and then only had to walk a block from there to get to the hotel.

The Hitachiin twins walked in the back of the crowd of students, whispering and joking to each other.

"We could trick that gullible guy into thinking the women's section is actually the men's, imagine the shock for him!" Hikaru laughed, waving his left arm as he laughed, then it stopped once he was done.

Kaoru had laughed with him, and smiled, "Maybe we could test out our "brotherly love" act in the bath, the guys would flip!" Kaoru laughed, his brother patted him on the head and laughed with him.

"Nice! Who cares if they think we were pretending or not?" Hikaru stated coolly, "I just hope we don't take it too far."

"What do you mean too far?" Kaoru tilted his head, staring at his brother confused.

"Let's see, we would do the usual I guess, like the hugging and looking like we were about to, uh, well…" Hikaru motioned his two hands together to mean kissing; they continued to walk deep in the conversation. "But what if one of us slips?"

"Yeah, that would be a little weird…" Kaoru muttered.

"I mean if I was doing the seme role, I don't want to slip and fall with your sausage in my face, I mean ugh…." He pretended to shiver, "Just the thought… Though I bet it's nothing compared to mine." What made Hikaru said that, he never knew.

"Hey…. Are you saying just cause you're older-"

"Means mine is bigger? Maybe…" Hikaru snickered, and then looked at him from the corner of his eyes, "But I guess we'll find out tomorrow, eh Kaoru?"

Kaoru was nervous that Hikaru might be right, but he decided to look just as confident as Hikaru, "That's right, Hikaru, tomorrow!" He smirked at him, as if he expected the opposite outcome than what Hikaru thought.

They eventually arrived at the one story hotel, and were assigned their rooms, when Hikaru and Kaoru went into theirs, they didn't even know if this was a hotel. "They sleep on these beds?" Hikaru questioned, poking the bed as if it was some strange creature he never seen before.

"I guess, remember this isn't the hotels we go to, this is somehow convenient for em, oh well," Kaoru said, even though everything he saw in the room kept surprising him, he placed his bag on the simple wooden table that was across from the bed farthest from the door. "So… We sleeping in separate beds?"

"Course not!" Hikaru said, throwing his bag onto the bed closest to the door they entered through, "Just cause we can, doesn't mean we will!"

Hikaru then, went over to his bag, opened it, and removed his sleeping clothes: a pair of pants. He started to undress from his uniform.

Kaoru ignored him, and went to get his exact same sleeping clothes, a pair of pants, and made his way to the bathroom.

"Are you hiding something, I mean why do we change in different rooms?" Hikaru snickered, now down to his boxers, Kaoru's eyes avoided looking at him. "Am I sexier than you?"

"Course not!" Kaoru said, annoyed by Hikaru's actions, but never the less, he couldn't resist, and then decided to just change there. It wasn't like he was getting naked anyway.

Suddenly, Hikaru, seeing Kaoru in his boxers, pushed him on the bed, pinning him down. Kaoru's eyes widened, but he didn't seem scared, only surprised, "You coming on to me for real?"

Hikaru's hands pressed onto his younger brother's shoulders, the muscle underneath his skin was tensed from the sudden action. He studied his brother, trying to see a difference, their bodies were almost the same exact size, what if even if they were naked, their bodies were exactly the same..?

"Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, "You in there?"

"Yeah yeah…" He got himself off him, then grabbed his pants and pulled them up; Kaoru finally got his on once Hikaru was fully settled in, "Are you scared to sleep with me now, Kaoru?"

"Nope!" He said and jumped into bed, both now comfortable under the covers. "But what exactly were you thinking?"

"Nothing, Kaoru, now good night."

"Good night then, Hikaru..?"

* * *

Here it is, now let me explain what we did, I have the friend who does the interview for the other story (in this case, Jae, who interviews me for the Demonic Lust story, will keep track of our words and actions), while the interviewer and me just, well talk, about stuff in the story, now enjoy the 1st night out of 3 for interviews:

Keiko: Hello! I'm Kyou's childhood friend, we go way back, to like 1st or 2nd grade, and we act a lot like the twins when we are with each other. Like evil and get bored easily, etc, not the whole "pretend to be gay" thing...

Kyou: But in this story, apparently they are gay gasp

Keiko: giggles Anyway, lets get started!

Kyou: smiles ok!

Keiko: Now, Kyou, all you've written, oneshots, and your three long going stories, only one is Ouran, the rest are Naruto. GaaXNaru, ItaXSasu, ShikaXKiba, and KanXShi? So why Ouran High School Host Club?

Kyou: Well, I keep complaing all I write is Naruto, in fact, the next oneshots I plan on doing are Yu Yu Hakusho, Wolf's Rain, Bleach, Loveless, or Shaman King. Most likely the last one. Anyway, I recently, by recently... ponders ...I mean when I started writing this, had the anime fresh on my mind, and I love it! The twins are spectacular, the characters all funny, the guys are smexy... gets lost in thought

Keiko: We know they are sexy, except Hunny-sempai, unless you are a pedophile, in that case, yes he is sexy. Why the twins?

Kyou: I love how they pretend to act like they in looooooooove lost in thought for a moment, but the reality is, to me anyway, is that they are both bi. I think Kaoru likes Hikaru, like what happens in this story, but he's more interested in Haruhi than his brother. Or... something like that... sighs

Keiko: We can all dream, yes. Anyway, so does this story prove you don't like Hikaru with Haruhi?

Kyou: Um... thinks no... I think, personal opinion here, that its the best couples when it comes to Haruhi. If I ordered them, it would be HikaruXHaruhi, then with Tamaki, then Kyouya, then Kaoru.

Keiko: I see, ok, hearing a yaoi story interview with straight couples being mentioned so much is so weird...

Kyou: sighs Indeed...

Keiko: snickers You're a perv? Right?

Kyou: Huh?

Keiko: All of your stories, cept the V-day one, are all rated M, and you know why...?

Kyou: Sexual... content? Cussing?

Keiko: BOY ON BOY SEX!

Kyou: DON'T PUT THAT IN THE INTERVIEW!! whines

Keiko: Did everyone here know that these stories are being written by a girl who is only-

Kyou: THATS THE END OF THE INTERVIEW! SEE YOU TOMORROW! smacks Keiko hmph!

THE END! See ya guys next time! Kyou-chama


	4. Chapter 4: A Double Kiss Feature

Kyou here, chapter 4, two new chapters, 2 days in a row! Now no interview today... Sorry, I'm about 30 minutes until the deadline for today, and my friends aren't over tonight! So enjoy! Kyou-chama

* * *

Today, the host club's theme was angels. A theme that Haruhi would think was the opposite of the club and wouldn't think once it fit any of the members. She hadn't recovered yet, but they couldn't keep the host club out of business until she came back, it would just be like before Haruhi had even become a member.

Tamaki's wings were the biggest, pure white, and he wore a rose colored yukata with the chest area open, but barely, being as Tamaki didn't go that far, sometimes anyway.

Kyouya's wings were small, about the size Honey's full grown ones would be expected to look like, and the feathers on the wings were a dark gray. He wore a navy blue yukata being worn properly.

Honey's wings, of course pure white, were purposely made too big for him, which made him look uncomfortable and would be so adorable to the girls. Later he would be active, as usual, then the weight of the wings would distract him and make him trip, and he'd pout, the girls would squeal, and Mori would come to his rescue. His yukata was also worn properly, but it was a bright orange color. His pink bunny, Bunbun, wore a matching yukata.

Takashi's, or Mori's, wings were the perfect size for him, and also pure white. His kimono hung loosely on him, and showed more chest than Tamaki's, it was colored a dark shade of green.

Finally, we have Hikaru and Kaoru, who's wings were perfectly sized for them, Kaoru's smaller than his older brother's by an inch on all parts, were one wing black, and the other wing white. Hikaru's right wing was black, while Kaoru's right wing was white, and the opposite for the other wing. Their yukatas were silver like color, with barely a shine, so it wasn't exactly like silver. The two had chains on their ankles, known as shackles, as if they were angels who committed a terrible crime.

Tamaki's eyes were filled with tears, as he looked at a yukata she would never wear, a magenta colored one, with tiny wings that would've made her look so adorable. The king of the host club sighed, "Poor little Haruhi… Never will be able to be dressed like that…"

Kyouya adjusted his glasses, "Like she'll give a damn about it later, she's probably happy to have a break from us."

Tamaki was rolled up, sulking in the corner, the aura around him dark. Right next to him, a giant dark mid evil looking door appeared, and it slowly creaked open. Tamaki looked over in horror to see Nekozawa standing right behind him, with his trademark black cloak, black wig, with the yellow colored cat spirit like puppet named Bezelnef. "What's got you so….. _down?_" He asked, in his usual low and creepy voice, when he said down, he meant dark, so he grinned sheepishly at Tamaki, who everyone full well knew he was afraid of Nekozawa and Bezelnef.

The aura around Tamaki changed from the dark sulky feeling, to a chill in the air around him, making him shiver as Nekozawa continued to grin at him. He watched the puppet on his hand wave its arms around then it looked as though it was starring directly into Tamaki's soul, which caused him to shriek and hide behind Kyouya, "MOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!"

Kyouya, continued to write on a clip board as he had been, not caring to even glance at Tamaki.

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned evilly at each other, and walked slightly at Nekozawa, who looked over in Tamaki and Kyouya's direction, with Bezelnef pointing at them. They both wielded a flashlight, with their thumbs on the buttons that would turn them on. With one last evil glance at each other, they nodded at each other, and then turned the flashlights on at the same time, pointing them at Nekozawa, muttering "boo".

Nekozawa shrieked in horror and ran back into the giant door, and slammed it behind him, with that, it disappeared. The twins fell on the floor, laughing in hysterics.

Tamaki glared at the twins, holding onto Kyouya's shoulder still hiding, "You two evil boys will get us all cursed!" He fell dramatically.

The two didn't care, and eventually got off the floor to stop laughing. They looked at him, then at each other, then back to him both saying "whatever", then turning around to their usual spot, because the host club was about to open.

* * *

"Why is it girls enjoy two guys hugging and getting all lovey dovey with each other, Kaoru?" Hikaru said bored, yawning as they rode their limo home.

"I don't know how the female mind works, I'm as stumped on the issue as you, Hikaru," he tilted his head, and then patted on his mouth while he yawned a shorter and small yawn as well. He did have to admit, without harassing Haruhi, the club wasn't as fun, but being with Hikaru, and not seeing him gawk at her, was worth it. Even if it's only for today, it was worth it.

Hikaru leaned over and rest his head on his younger brother's shoulder, "I don't know how I'll get through the rest of today," he yawned again, and snuggled his head on his brother's shoulder, "wake me up when we get home."

"Hikaru…" Kaoru said annoyed, but then noticing Hikaru was already sleeping, he sighed, "Typical," but it wasn't like he didn't enjoy this. They rode the rest of the way home, listening to his brother's light breathing, watching his chest move up and down, and feeling him adjust the position a little to get more comfortable. It felt nice, this simple ride where it was just him and his brother who was sleeping soundly. But all good things come to an end, and they arrived home. Kaoru didn't know if he had the heart to wake his brother up, because he looked so peaceful.

Kaoru was about to grab his brother's arm, to shake him awake, but then he got an idea. He dropped his arms and looked at his brother's face, so similar to his in every way, and yet, to him, it definitely looked so different at the same time. Because it was Hikaru's face, it was his older brother's face; it was the person he loves's face…

Without thinking much for if Hikaru would wake up, Kaoru put his face close to his brothers, and slowly he got closer. When the tips of their noses touched, he blushed, then closed his eyes and continued to get closer to him. His heart beat so fast he thought it would explode, he hadn't remembered this feeling in so long, and he remembered when he didn't even have this feeling…

* * *

Tuesday:

The twins got up around noon, to find out that everyone else had already gone to the bath house and play the games they had there. Why it had games they will never ever truly understand, but they grabbed their yukatas and made their way over to the bath house, to see a woman and a man in their forties each, standing at a counter. The door on the woman's side was the entrance to the women's bath, as for the man's side, the men's bath.

The woman looked from twin to twin, smiling at how cute they were, and knowing why they were there. "If you two young boys are looking for your classmates, they all went down the hall to play games of ping pong!" She pointed to a hallway when one went down the hallway on the right side of the building.

The twins very well knew what ping pong was, but why that game of all games, was a mystery, they stared at each other, then shrugged and headed down the hall to play a game for themselves.

Nobody took any notice to them, all too much in their own games, but no tables were available; they pouted at this, and then grinned at each other. They picked out the table with the four girls playing, to test out if their host club twin love act would work on girls in their class. They wouldn't take the extremes, just something simple.

"Well it appears there aren't any tables to play at…" Hikaru sighed, his eyes teary thanks to some eye drops he just slipped into Kaoru's hand, "Seeing everyone else playing… makes me jealous…"

"Its okay, Hikaru," Kaoru went over to his brother, then held onto his arm in a comforting way, "We'll get to play some other time, we still have a few more days left here, or we could play later, right?" He said, though his eyes were filled with doubt, making it look like he too was disappointed.

The girls glanced at them, though went back to playing, but the twins weren't out of the game yet.

Hikaru sighed, "Then what do we do now? We can't take a bath now, that's for nighttime usually…" He pondered then started to make his way out of the room.

Kaoru followed him, and grabbed his hand, "Well, though I did want to play a game with you…" He started into his older brother's eyes, "…But its alright, I'm still with you, its enough…"

"Kaoru… You're right…"

The four girls went over them, their eyes focused on them.

Victory!

"We j-just happened to finish our game! You guys can play!" The girl in the front of the group said, with her face flustered. If only these girls could see their high school performances, they'd die. They handed their paddles to them and left a ball on the table for them, then hurried out of the room gossiping about the experience.

The twins played a game and got bored with it easily, all that work for barely anything. They ended the game in a tie, then went off and decided to take a bath by themselves. Hikaru and Kaoru went through the men's door, and put their clothes in the cubbies they chose, Hikaru turned around to notice Kaoru changed quickly and was already in the water.

He quickly joined his brother, "Are you nervous?" He snickered, "Well? Shall we see which brother is the true _big_ brother?"

Kaoru pondered on all the bad things that could possibly happen, but he decided nothing he could do now about it without looking like a giant chicken about it. "Are we going to just… flash each other?"

"Let's just stand up, on the count of three?" Hikaru tilted his head, now unsure if he could live it down if his brother truly was bigger than him. He grabbed onto Kaoru's hand, to make it seem like he was comforting him, but mostly it was for himself.

Kaoru stared at his brother's hand, and then held onto it as well. "Ok then… count of three…"

"One…" They said in unison, both at first looking quite fine.

"…Two…" Said again, Kaoru swallowed hard while his brother was sweating, but couldn't be noticed due to the water.

"…….THREE!" They screamed, at first neither of them moved, but Hikaru held onto his brother's hand tightly and tugged him up with him. At first, yes, they did both stand up, but then slipped with Kaoru falling on top of Hikaru. They both turned pale, naked on top of each other, and alone.

Kaoru tried to get up, but slipped again, Hikaru squirmed as the two brothers got more tangled and awkward, along with their first kisses taken… by each other!

They both turned red and stood up embarrassed.

"Well… uh…" Hikaru stammered.

"That was… um…" Kaoru stuttered.

There was a giant silence between them, when they finally decided to look at each other. Hikaru smirked in order to draw the tension away from the kiss, "I am so an inch bigger!"

"Oh shut up!" Kaoru said, turning an even deeper shade of red. "I'm going back to the hotel!!" He changed into his clothes and left his yukata he would've put on if he wasn't in such a hurry. His heart was pounding in his chest as he ran all the way back, it continued to beat harder as he lay on the bed they shared. Long after he caught his breath, still beating just as hard.

Hikaru was in awe, he put his hand over his chest, feeling his heart beating, faster as Kaoru took over his mind. "We're gay… aren't we? Or… is it just you…. Kaoru? That makes this happen…" This wasn't the first time that Hikaru felt his heart pound; it was always because of his little brother, Kaoru.

* * *

Kaoru pressed his lips against Hikaru's; at first not remembering he couldn't do this too long, fearing his brother would wake up. He kept it a light peck, then pulled back and rapidly shook his brother's arm, "Wake up!!"

"Waugh!" Hikaru said, falling over in the limo, startled. "I know you were supposed to wake me up but COME ON!" He said, both serious, but he was joking so Kaoru didn't take the yelling seriously.

"Hurry up!" He got out of the limo and ran towards the mansion.

Hikaru was startled, but bolted right up and chased after his brother, "You little…!" They laughed and ran around, even inside the mansion, up the stairs, then down the hall. Kaoru tripped in the hallway and yelped.

"Kaoru…?" He went over to Kaoru's side, and then helped him up. "You alright?"

Kaoru was a little dizzy, but he managed, to finally walk normally and shook his head violently to shake off the rest of the feeling. "I'm ok now!" He smiled and the two laughed, just like they always do, just like they always did, but will they always… now and forever?


	5. Chapter 5: A Welcoming and the Beginning

Hey, I finally got inspired! I couldn't think of what I wanted to write for this chapter... and I must say I'm really happy about the results, I'll try to update more frequently, but school is going to be starting up in about two weeks... But I want to update both stories more frequently, cause I have a new story I wanted to write. Anyway... Enjoy? Kyou

* * *

"Kaoru! Hey Kaoru!!" Hikaru shook his brother who was spacing out. He seemed very excited when a little miss someone sat down near them. Hikaru let go of Kaoru's arm before he could respond and left him starring at his older brother. Hikaru grinned, "Welcome back Haruhi!"

"Ah, morning Hikaru, Kaoru," Haruhi smiled slightly. "I bet Tamaki flipped out with me home sick right?"

"Oh you know it! He's so pathetic!" Hikaru laughed, the two of them kept on talking about several things before class started: Haruhi feeling better, how the host club has been, and other things. Kaoru sat there listening to the two of them, not even trying to get involved with the conversation, when finally class started.

Well, at least Hikaru was happy, and Haruhi is a great girl. So, as long as he was happy, Kaoru didn't mind anything.

* * *

Wednesday:

Hikaru woke up that next morning and stretched, as usual. He looked to his right where Kaoru still was sleeping. Last night, they were messing around as usual, but it might've gone too far… They accidentally kissed. Their brothers, right? It's not a big deal… it's not like… Hikaru liked it or anything. But… his heart was pounding from the moment it happened. In fact, the pounding is starting up again from watching Kaoru sleep.

"We're really close, like a lot of twins are… but I might be in-" Hikaru muttered to himself, quite shaken up by everything.

"Hikaaaaaaaa…. ru?" Kaoru rubbed his eyes and yawned, then sat up. "Who are you talking to?"

"Um… I wasn't talking to anyone, anyway, let's get something for breakfast," Hikaru got out of bed and looked through his bag for a change of clothes.

Kaoru watched him from the bed for a minute, before coming back to reality and doing the same. Last night scarred him, but not because he kisses his brother, but because of the way he was reacting to it. The memory kept playing in his head over and over again, their lips getting in contact with each other, and then he thought: why the heck does it matter? It was only an accident, nothing more.

The two of them headed out of the hotel room and over to an area where the hotel's staff made simple common foods like French toast and waffles and other foods, nothing fancy. The twins each grabbed a few waffles and only a little toast with a drink, then sat down in the dinning area.

The air around them was very awkward, and neither one could think of anything to talk about. Hikaru ate his food and wondered if he really liked his brother and more than a little brother. As for Kaoru, he tried to stop the memory from playing over in his mind. Once they finished eating, they starred at each other, both seeing a flustered brother. "It's not what you're thinking!" They blinked after both saying that, then sighed.

"Well… Who wouldn't be embarrassed after something like that, right?" Hikaru managed to say.

"R-right!" Kaoru agreed, "It doesn't mean anything."

"E-exactly!" Hikaru said immediately, "It was just really awkward, and you don't forget something like that right away!" Hikaru stood up looking confident in the bull they were telling each other.

"Yes!" Kaoru stood up looking relieved, "It's all perfectly normal!" But then not realizing it, like they usually do, Kaoru had grabbed Hikaru's hands, and when they both finally noticed, they let go instantly and starred at the ground, both completely red. "I'm gonna take a bath…" Kaoru stuttered trying to escape.

"I'm s-still tired so I'm going to take a nap," Hikaru muttered, and after they both laughed awkwardly, both took off.

* * *

"Haruhi!!" Tamaki jumped over trying to glomp Haruhi after not seeing her for _so long_, but fell smack down on the ground since she stepped out of the way last minute. Both twins were in hysterics while Tamaki was in tears.

Hunny made his way over to Haruhi smiling and hugged her, "Haru-chan!!"

Haruhi glared at Tamaki but then smiled when Hunny-sempai spoke, "Hello Hunny-sempai."

"Haruhi HATES MEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Tamaki opened the window, pretending he was going to jump, expecting the host club to come to his rescue. He looked back and realized nobody cared, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?"

Kyouya closed his notebook and hit Tamaki with it, "You wouldn't jump, cause then you'd leave Haruhi alone with us, dumb ass…" Kyouya adjusted his glassed then opened his notebook again.

"How can you be so cruel Kyouya!?" Tamaki whimpered and poked Kyouya several times to get his attention, but gave up eventually.

"Don't get sick again Haruhi, we can't stand to see Tamaki like that," Hikaru stated, patting her on the head. Tamaki looked over to him thinking 'they CARE about me!'

Kaoru started patting Haruhi on the head as well after hesitating to do so in his mind, "He's quite annoying when he's upset, as you know!" Tamaki's spirit broke and he fell over pale.

"He's annoying a lot but he is a good person…" Haruhi mumbled, but sighed and gave up seeing as the twins weren't paying attention to what she was saying, Mori-sempai was playing with Hunny-sempai, and Kyouya continued to look over numbers in his notebook. "I bet this is what hell is like…"

Thursday:

The twins had been avoiding each other in order to avoid the constant awkward air between them. Kaoru knew it wouldn't just blow over like Hikaru was trying to convince himself.

Kaoru was taking another bath, along with the other guys in his class, who were all talking and kept asking each other to see if there's a hole between their bath and the ladies' bath.

Yes, a kiss can be very awkward, and it can be even more awkward between a relative, like you're brother, but if there were no feelings like that, it wouldn't be like this. Hikaru won't notice it, but he seemed very different since it happened, which made Kaoru come to one conclusion: his brother had feelings for him! It made sense the way he was acting, but he only liked him cause Kaoru is the closest person to him. They're related, so maybe it'll just blow over…

Kaoru didn't notice, but nobody was in the bath anymore, but someone else had gotten in without his knowing. In fact, he still didn't notice, as they were getting closer to him. Though he did notice, when he stated his name bluntly in the oh so familiar voice: "Kaoru."

He looked up to see his face staring back at his, also known as his older twin brother, Hikaru. "Hi-Hikaru?" This didn't make sense; Hikaru came here knowing he was in here? And where'd everyone else go?

"You in there?" Hikaru laughed slightly, he seemed nervous about something but wasn't avoiding eye contact anymore.

"Uh… of course!" Kaoru pouted.

"Well can I ask you a question…?" Hikaru seemed serious all of a sudden, which surprised Kaoru; he didn't even wait for a response. "Is it possible to have a crush on your own sibling?"

It's at a question like this, if Kaoru was drinking something, he'd have done a spit take.

He was shocked at this, so at least what Kaoru was thinking was right. There'd be no other reason for him to be asking such a question, unless he did have a crush on him. "Well… yeah, there are people who do that."

"So it is possible?"

"You can get a crush on almost anybody, it isn't your fault if you love somebody who's related to you, or the same gender, or anything…" Kaoru trailed off when he realized he said the word 'love' in this conversation.

"That's right, so it's ok, that's a relief right?" Hikaru grinned, now Kaoru was confused.

"You mean for yourself?"

"No for you!"

"Wait… what??" Kaoru was now completely lost in where this conversation was heading.

"I can tell since the… ur… accident… That you've been acting weird!"

_I've been acting weird? You should see yourself! You're acting… the same exact way I am…?_

"So I figured it out then!" Hikaru chuckled more and rubbed Kaoru's head satisfied.

_If I've been acting like Hikaru… then…? How did I not notice…?_

"You have a crush on me! You're blushing! And don't you dare blame it on the water, cause you've been in here longer than I have and you just now turn red?" Hikaru's face was slightly flustered: he knew what he was saying also applied to himself.

"Um… right…" Kaoru was now extremely embarrassed from the situation. Even more so than the one where they accidentally kissed each other last time they were bathing together.

"So what is it people do if they feel the same way about each other?" Hikaru kept grinning and put one arm around his brother.

"Date…?" Kaoru blinked.

"Yeah, want to?"

"S-seriously!?" Kaoru turned completely red.

"Seriously!"

* * *

"Welcome home," a maid said bowing as the twins walked in, dropping their school bags on the floor carelessly. She looked slightly annoyed but sighing, it was just their normal behavior.

"Haruhi really is a natural! Right?" Hikaru said as he jumped on their bed and hugged the pillow, glad to be home.

"Well, yes… depending on what you mean," Kaoru wasn't very interested in the conversation. All day, since she's been back, he either was talking to Haruhi, or about her. But as long as he was happy like this he couldn't be mad at Hikaru.

Hikaru blinked after realizing something, "I left something important in my bag, so uh I'll be back in a few," he told Kaoru and left before he could utter a word to respond. Hikaru hadn't read Kaoru's old jouranl in a while, so he brought it to school to see if he could fit in some time to at least read one entry, but he didn't expect Haruhi to be back. He got so caught up in today, he completely forgot he left it in his bag, which was reckless.

"What is it master?" The same maid from earlier smiled at him, holding both of their bags.

"Um I'm sorry we just dropped our bags on the floor! So I came back for them!" Hikaru smiled nervously and held his hand out so she could hand him the bags.

She starred at him taken aback, "Y-you're sorry? For leaving a mess!?" She looked like she was about to faint, but shook it off and handed him their bags. "Um… is that all?" She was anxious to tell the other maids what just happened, it was a rare occurrence.

"Yes, that's all, thanks," Hikaru bowed slightly not thinking much, just wanting to get upstairs. The maid was even more shocked from the bow and ran off to the other room. Hikaru, confused, sighed and slowly started to walk upstairs.

He opened up his bag and felt around for the journal, and decided to just read while heading back to his room, which was why he was walking so slowly.

He opened it up and looked for the bookmark he used so he didn't read out of order, and opened up to the next page, where Kaoru talked about the trip on the way back:

KAORU'S JOURNAL! LEAVING FRIDAY MORNING!

Hey, I almost forgot I said I was going to write once we were heading back home. Due to complaints from the owners, saying all the rich kids were causing too much trouble, we all just decided to leave early Friday instead of late. Whatever… But I'm going to tell you something! I got my first kiss-

Hikaru starred at the journal in complete shock, and kept reading the line over and over again. 'I got my first kiss'? Curious, and about to read more, until he realized he was about to walk back into their room, and put the book back in his bag. "Back..!" Hikaru said in his usual cheery voice, but really disappointed that he couldn't finish that entry till later.

* * *

Hikaru kept his eye on Kaoru, waiting for him to fall asleep. After an hour of his eyes being shut, he thought it was safe to sneak out of bed for a few minutes. He sat down in the hallway with a light pen and the journal sitting on his lap, normally he wouldn't go to such lengths to just read it, but Kaoru got his first kiss… It was just too interesting not to read the rest:

I got my first kiss. It's weird writing this but… it was with my brother Hikaru. BUT IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! We were in the bath the first day and we just slipped, well technically I slipped… Not the point, it almost ruined the trip!! We were both feeling awkward about it, so we kept avoiding each other, but then I figured out why he was embarrassed: I figured he 'liked' me, like way more than a brother. But he figured out that I… felt the same way. I didn't even realize it, so I guess maybe we are both dense when it comes to our feelings… That isn't the point… So he came up to me in the bath and said something like "I figured out why you're acting like this!" …It really shocked me, but personally I don't think its disgusting or anything! I swear! I don't give a fuck if it's corny but… any love is beautiful, right? So that night Wednesday… He asked if we should start dating, and… I said yes? I hope if it doesn't work out… we don't end up hating each other. Will we end up going out on public dates? Or will we let the host club know we're dating? Or anybody? I'm so happy but at the same time… I've never been more scared in my entire life… I'll write more another time, I'm going to take a nap to relax myself.

Hikaru starred at the notebook in awe, dropping the pen. He really wished he knew… what happened to make him forget.


End file.
